Rain
by NuclearRose
Summary: Bella goes to First Beach, La Push, to reflect on her sadness. Jacob finds her there and they share a moment together. Not romance, just friendship. Set during New Moon in those blank patches where nothing happens. Slightly angst-y.


**Right. This was quite hard to write, actually. I don't know why… I just found that it was difficult to into Bella's head. I don't usually write about her and find her quite hard to understand. I hope you like my feeble attempt at understanding the wonder that is Bella Swan.**

**This story is dedicated to one of my good friends, glittergirlaura, because, even though she hates the pairing, she encouraged me into writing this one-shot. Thanks, Laura, I hope you like the real thing that I've been talking about to you all day…**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, would I really be wasting my time on FanFic? No. Not that FanFic is a waste of time of course!**

Rain. Rain is good. Well, rain is sad. But sad is good. I'm sad. No, I'm depressed.

I used to hate rain. When I first moved to Forks everything was just too green for my liking, but now the green and the damp that is constantly in the air is comforting.

It's raining now.

I don't care.

I'm in the one place where I can be happy. Well, not _happy_. I can't be truly happy anywhere, not after what happened. You know? Edw- I mean _he_ left me. But that's a whole different story.

Anyway, here I am, at First Beach down by La Push, 'the reservation' as it's known to the locals. I've been living in Forks for over a year now, and still don't think of myself as a local. I don't fit in. So what, I was born here? I've lived in Phoenix all my life, I'm a Southern girl, someone that shouldn't have been allowed back into my first ever life.

I like it at La Push. I only have one real friend now… well, two if you count Ang but she's always with Ben and doesn't give much time to anyone else. I'm sure she would if I asked her, but I couldn't bear to take her away from her loving boyfriend. Ben is so much like Ed- _him_ sometimes…

_Dang it, Bella, stop thinking about him!_ I thought to myself angrily.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and smiled for the first time that week. Only one person would follow me down to the beach, only one person knew how much time I spent down there.

"Hey, Bells," came the voice I had learnt to find safety and something close to happiness in.

"Hey, Jake. I missed you," I replied. I hadn't spoken to him for a while and was beginning to fall into a state almost as depressed as when E- _he_ had first gone.

"I missed you too. You OK?" he asked. Even though he knew I was never totally OK, this was our usual conversation and the 'tradition' wasn't going to stop then.

"Not really, but so what? I've got you." He smiled, and I realised what I said. I had forgotten that Jacob was desperately in love with me, and I shouldn't have got his hopes up. "Oh, sorry Jake, I mean… I've got you here to comfort me in my hour of need." He chuckled at my feeble attempt to make him happy again. It seemed to work!

"That's better," he answered. Then, "I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same way as I do. I took it the wrong way. It was my fault, Bells, I'm sorry, honestly, I am."

I reached up and hugged him, marvelling once again at his height.

"It's OK, Jake, I don't mind. It was _my_ fault; I shouldn't have said it like that in the first place."

"So we just forgive each other, right? Then whoever did something wrong is forgiven, and whoever didn't still has what they had before: nothing lost, nothing gained. Deal?" He held out his hand.

I paused for a moment, and then shook it.

"Deal," I answered.

That was what I loved about Jacob. He was so quick to forgive, and he was so easy to be around. OK, so he was overly protective of me and was madly in love with me, but I could take a leaf out of his book and forgive him, right? You can't choose who you fall in love with can you? I certainly didn't have a say in it!

The hole in my chest ripped wider at the mention of love alone. I was shocked. I thought it was just his name that did that to me. I was obviously wrong. I knew I would never fall in love with Jake; I would never fall in love again.

A thought came to mind that was mildly funny. Renée would approve, definitely. She was always terrified that I would run off and get married at 18, now it would never happen.

Suddenly I heard a rustle coming from the cliffs above me, as if someone was hiding in the bushes watching us. I looked up in horror.

"What was that?" I asked nervously.

Jacob had heard it too. He was standing motionless, staring at the top of the cliff. He let out a tiny growl, sensing the danger.

"Jake?" I asked tentatively.

"It's OK, Bella, there was nothing there." I could hear the doubting tone of his voice, but didn't question him any more.

That was why I loved it down at La Push. I felt safe. Safe with Jake and his friends, with Quil and Embry. So what, they were younger than me? They were friends, nothing more.

But they were my best friends.

**OK. Hoped you like it. Review, review, review!**


End file.
